


An Artist At Work, Or, Sesshomaru as an DJ Artist

by alexandrine



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Alternate Universe, Erotica, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-06
Updated: 2007-01-06
Packaged: 2017-10-05 03:22:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/37276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexandrine/pseuds/alexandrine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sesshoumaru as a Doujinishi artist with a slight writer's/artist's block.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Artist At Work, Or, Sesshomaru as an DJ Artist

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote after reading butteryasha's fic Some Good Shit and then having a dream involving Sesshomaru as an artist.
> 
> Rin is over the legal age in both the doujinshi and the fic itself.

Tokyo, Modern Times

_Nighttime on a summer day._

 

 

Sesshomaru huffed as an errant lock of his silvery white hair fell into his eyes. He pushed it out of the way and rested his chin in his non-drawing hand. His newest chapter was giving him fits and his hair wasn't helping matters. The little schoolgirl, Rin, was being shy and didn't want to show her panties.

He growled low at ungrateful characters not obeying their master and creator, Sesshomaru. He tossed his pencil down on his worktable and leaned back, muscles rippling under the tight white t-shirt he wore as he raised his arms above his head. Long legs clad in snug, well-worn jeans stretched under the table and bare feet, ankle stripes peeking under the frayed cuffs, curled and uncurled. He shot straight up as an idea smacked him in the face. A slow smirk worked its way across his lips as Sesshomaru reached for a fresh pencil and paper and bent his head.

_First Panel: Rin is on her stomach, facing away from the door to her headmaster's office. She is reading a rather interesting manga and starts squirming in reaction. Unbeknownst to her, her headmaster enters his office and stops. A tall man with unusually long hair, he walks up to the oblivious girl and leans over to whisper in her ear. A bubble of text says `I'll take care of your little problem, Rin-chan'_

 

_Next Panel_

 

_Rin looks at the headmaster in shock, a blush crossing her cheeks. She nods, jerkily. Another bubble, this time saying `Now, I want you to keep reading your book. Let me take care of you. Just enjoy yourself, little one.'_

 

Sesshomaru shifted, adjusting his jeans over his growing arousal.

_Third Page_

 

_Rin's skirt clad bottom is facing the viewer with thigh high stocking peeking out under her hem. Her legs are crossed at the ankles and her shoulders look stiff in apprehension, but her hips are restlessly shifting, causing her skirt to ride up even more. The headmaster removes his jacket and rolls up his sleeves, exposing striped wrists. Rin shoots him a look over her shoulder. A shot of him smiling, slightly, then he kneels next to the couch. A clawed hand reaches for Rin. The next panel shows him slowly pulling at one of Rin's stockings with a single clawed finger, gently so not to scratch her skin. She shivers. He leans in and licks her leg from ankle to the hem of her pleated skirt, causing her legs to uncross. Her head pops up and she tightly grips her manga. Her hips move more. A bubble: `Keep reading, Rin-chan. Make no noise.'_

 

_Next Page_

 

_A hand works its way under Rin's skirt and lifts it up to her waist, exposing her white cotton panties. He lifts her hips to free the trapped skirt and pushes it up under her belly. A knuckle grazes her hipbone and she bucks a bit. `The little one likes that, doesn't she' Rin's head nods sharply and her bottom waggles a bit. The next panel shows the headmaster pushing Rin's legs farther apart as he lifts her bottom higher up, till her entire weight is resting on her knees and elbows._

 

He worked the zipper of his jeans, and reached in, freeing his erect cock. He anchored the paper with a paperweight then clasped his shaft in one hand, idly stroking it as he continued with his drawings.

 

_Sixth Page_

 

_The first panel shows Rin's bottom in the air and the Headmaster kneeling behind her. He then carefully cuts her panties away and her most private are is exposed to his gaze. She is already wet from her earlier reading and his attentions, and he leans in and gives her a long slow lick. Rin's legs stiffen then quiver. Her hips move, pushing his tongue closer to her slit. He flicks her clit with his tongue, then rolls it into his mouth. In the next panel, he inserts his tongue into Rin's sheath. Perspective switches to her face as her eyes widen and she grips her bottom lip with her teeth._

 

His hand continues stroking his cock, the strokes increasing in speed and pressure, but mindful of the claws.

_Seventh Page_

 

_Rin's body stiffens, her eyes widen some more, then close as she climaxes. The Headmaster shifts, unzips his pants, then guides his turgid shaft to Rin's glistening folds. He fits himself to her opening, then pushes in. Rin pushes back until he is fully seated in her. She drops her face into the cushions as he begins to move, his strokes quickening, then slowing, teasing the young schoolgirl._

 

While Sesshomaru was concentrating on his doujinishi chapter, a pretty, dark haired girl sneaks in. She crawls under his table and pushes his hand away from his straining manhood. Sesshomaru stops in surprise and looks down. She impishly smiles.

“Sesshomaru-sama, you look like you need some help. I'll take care of you and you can continue with whatever you were drawing.” Her hands go to his open jeans and tugs on them. Sesshomaru, bemused, lifts his hips and the jeans puddle around his ankles, leaving him exposed to her hot glance. She traces his red stripes wrapping around his hips with her tongue, causing him to buck.

“Ticklish?” She then dives down onto his cock, licking and sucking. She pulls back, her tongue swirling around the shaft to the tip, then down to the base. “Keep drawing, Sesshomaru-sama.” She ordered.

“Yes, Rin.” He obediently turned back to his almost finished drawing.

_Last Page_

 

_The Headmaster is still inside Rin's sheath and he quickens his strokes until a look of pleasure washes over his face, the markings now darker, and his whole body stiffens in the wake of his climax. In the next panel, he is laying on the other side of the couch, his now-quiescent shaft between his legs. Rin turns around lays between his legs, looking at the flaccid cock of her Headmaster. A bubble: `May I lick it, sensei?' `If you wish to, Rin-chan' She leans down and takes it into her mouth, cleaning it of their combined juices, then when she is done, crawls up and lays her head on his shoulder. He clasp her close and drops a kiss on her now tangled hair._

 

_The End._

 

He signed the last panel and dropped the pencil, just as Rin's masterful tongue increased its speed. He leaned back, watching her head bob up and down, and as she came up on the upstroke, he lifted her into his lap. She was dressed in a yukata and nothing else, the little minx. Sesshomaru slid into her waiting wetness, and she convulsed around him, her tremors setting off his own, and he surged upwards, biting back a shout, as he filled Rin with liquid heat. Rin collapsed on Sesshomaru's chest and he tucked Rin under his chin and wrapped his arms around her as they enjoyed the afterglow of passion.

“Thank you, Rin,” Sesshomaru rumbled softly, his claws stroking through her hair.

“My pleasure, Sesshomaru-sama.” Rin smiled, snuggling farther into her Sesshomaru's arms.

 


End file.
